


0.6

by seiya24



Series: Ночные истории [6]
Category: Dong Bang Shin Ki
Genre: M/M, Romantic Friendship
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-08-24
Updated: 2012-08-24
Packaged: 2017-11-12 19:14:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 864
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/494716
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/seiya24/pseuds/seiya24
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Это последняя часть цикла ♥</p>
            </blockquote>





	0.6

: : : : :  
  
 **Шесть**  
  
Взять кусочек белого мела и нарисовать большой, ровный круг, в его центре старательно вывести цифру сто и положить мел обратно на полочку. Вместо него взять лежащую рядом жёлтую губку и, не касаясь краёв круга, стереть цифры внутри него. Положить губку и снова взять мел. Написать в середине девяносто девять. Взять губку…  
  
— Мин, ты спишь? Хочешь, я тебе анекдот расскажу?  
  
Воображаемая рука с зажатым в ней кусочком такого же воображаемого мела дрожит и «девяносто два» получается слегка кривоватым. Чанмин открывает глаза и вздыхает.  
  
— Ты же минуту назад сказал, что нам пора спать, и погасил свет.  
  
— Не могу заснуть, — жалуется Джеджун.  
  
— Да ты и не пытался. Давай, хён, я в тебя верю! Закрой глазки и посчитай овечек.  
  
— Давай лучше я тебе анекдот расскажу!  
  
— Не стоит…  
  
— Так вот, — Джеджун решает пропустить мимо ушей все его возражения, — муж два часа сидит в туалете, читает газету. Вдруг гаснет свет. Он вылетает из туалета и истошно орёт: «Жена! Это ты свет выключила?». «Ну, я. А что?» — отвечает жена. «Слава богу! Я думал, что у меня глаза лопнули!»  
  
Джеджун хихикает, судя по звуку, уткнувшись носом в подушку.  
  
— И это должно помочь мне заснуть? — скептически интересуется Чанмин.  
  
— Тебе не нравится? Подожди-подожди…  
  
Чанмин слышит шелест простыней и незначительные звуки прогибающейся кровати и почти ожидает включения яркого света, но Джеджун, кажется, просто решил поудобнее устроиться.  
  
— Теперь я понимаю, почему Ючон по утрам неконтактный.  
  
— Он долго засыпает.  
  
— А сейчас ты ещё скажешь, что это он тебе анекдоты рассказывает.   
  
— Нет, мне впервые пришло это в голову.  
  
— Как же мне несказанно повезло.   
  
На этот раз шелест простыней и поскрипывание кровати не заканчивается уютной тишиной, за ними следуют звуки лёгких шагов, а в следующую секунду Джеджун бесцеремонно забирается к Чанмину на кровать и, не спрашивая, распахивает одеяло, выпуская с таким трудом накопленное тепло.  
  
— Подвинься, — шепчет он, толкаясь холодными коленками и острыми локтями.  
  
Чанмин хочет возмутиться и накричать, оттолкнуть, он наверняка так бы и сделал, но сейчас ночь, стены совсем тонкие, а у Джеджуна тёплые ладони и горячий бархатный смех.  
  
— Тсс, — утыкаясь носом ему в плечо, шепчет Джеджун, старясь не смеяться. — Я немножко с тобой полежу и уйду обратно. Не скидывай меня с кровати, а то я закричу, а потом буду на всех интервью рассказывать, что ты напал на меня во сне.  
  
— Надеюсь, ты осознаёшь, насколько это низкий шантаж? — Чанмин надеется, что звучит оскорблённо.  
  
— На войне все методы хороши.  
  
— Зачем ты вообще ко мне залез?  
  
— Мы слишком громко шептали. Не хочу разбудить Юно, ему нужно выспаться, отдохнуть, тогда он обязательно поправится быстрее. Иначе зачем я поменялся с ним комнатами?   
  
— А идея заткнуться и спать тебе в голову не приходила?  
  
— Ещё слишком рано, Мини, я не смогу заснуть. И потом, разве это не весело, у нас словно пижамная вечеринка!  
  
— Только если ты трусы называешь пижамой.  
  
— Наличие пижамы не имеет большого значения, главное — дух…  
  
— Это ведь не было замаскированным призывом раздеваться, — бормочет Чанмин и тут же добавляет: — Разве пижамные вечеринки не устраивают девчонки младших классов? В своих спальнях? При включённом свете? Хотя кого я спрашиваю…  
  
— Прекращай придираться, давай продолжим с анекдотами.  
  
— По-моему у меня нет выбора. Чем быстрее ты начнёшь — тем быстрее мы закончим.  
  
— Один я, один ты. Договорились?  
  
Чанмин кивает и поудобнее устраивает голову на подушке.  
  
— Начинай.   
  
— Вот, этот тебе точно понравится! Влюблённая пара на пикнике. Девушка, задумчиво оглядываясь по сторонам, жалуется, на что её парень отвечает: «Да нет, любимая, трава вовсе не сырая. Просто ты села на картофельный салат под майонезом».  
  
Чанмин улыбается, сдерживая желание засмеяться в голос и похлопать в ладоши. Иногда образ скептика и недотроги порядком его раздражает.   
  
Он абсолютно не ожидает, что на его губы лягут горячие пальцы, спугивая улыбку.  
  
— Да ладно тебе, я же знаю, что смешно, — бормочет Джеджун, слегка касаясь щеки Чанмина, прежде чем забрать руку. — Если боишься всех перебудить, можем спрятаться под одеялом.  
  
— Ты слишком близко ко мне лежишь, — сдавленно говорит он, внезапно осознавая, насколько перепутаны их ноги.  
  
— У тебя мало места, и ты такой холодный. Хотел тебя согреть немного, — шепчет Джеджун, отодвигаясь так далеко, насколько возможно в их условиях. — Рассказывай свой.  
  
— Только не пускай на меня слюни.  
  
— Нужен ты мне, — ворчит Джеджун, и Чанмин вместо горячего, влажного дыхания на своём плече ощущает мягкие, пахнущие шампунем, всё ещё мокрые волосы.   
  
«Анекдот», — напоминает себе Чанмин.  
  
— Профессора математики спрашивают: «Вы пойдёте голосовать?». «Нет», — отвечает профессор. «Почему?». «Согласно теории вероятности, мой голос ни на что не повлияет», — поясняет он. «Но профессор, что если все окажутся такими же "умными"?». «Согласно теории вероятности, все умными не окажутся...»  
  
Джеджун тихо хихикает, щекоча подбородок и щёку Чанмина.  
  
— Можешь же, когда хочешь, — хвалит он.  
  
— Это единственный анекдот, который я знаю, — признаётся Чанмин.  
  
— Я тоже больше ни одного не запомнил. А ведь так старался выучить сегодня за ужином.   
  
— А как же «ты один, я второй»?  
  
— До последнего надеялся, что что-нибудь придумаю.  
  
— Так этот журнал был…  
  
Джеджун вздыхает и, перевернувшись набок, утыкается лбом в руку Чанмина, несмело кладёт ладонь ему на живот.   
  
— Я полежу так совсем немножко…  
  
Шторы на окнах плотные, полностью зашторенные, скрывающие даже тот призрачный свет, что бывает на улицах в дождливые ночи. Всё настолько окутано темнотой, что с закрытыми и открытыми глазами не заметно никакой разницы. И Чанмин перестаёт вглядываться в пустоту. Он зажмуривается и больше не думает о том, что видит, сосредотачиваясь на том, что чувствует.  
  
— Дурак, — шепчет он и, передвинув свои ступни ближе, целует лохматую макушку.

 

 

end


End file.
